Could It Be
by Elysse Raven-Rose
Summary: Becca has has nothing but problems since she was marked and she's had enough but before she can end her life, Aurox saves her, can he save someone that doesn't want to be saved? and can a monster really fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to make this because One there were no stories with Becca in it and very few with Aurox and Two I think Becca was given the short end of the stick in the books so I'm making her life a lot more interesting Ha Ha Ha :) I don't own anything.**

Aurox watched the fledgling sitting under the tree crying, he knew her, her name was Becca, curious as to why she was crying he approached hand already reaching into the pocket where he instinctively kept tissues for Zoey when she was in a similar state to this, only this girl had less snot.

Aurox held out the tissue, the girl saw him looking up teary eyed at the person to have found her, she saw the tissue and warily took it unable to look Aurox in the eye.

"Thank you" she managed to say once she'd blown her nose and wiped her tears away.

"It's fine though why are you upset?" Aurox asks.

"You wouldn't understand" she says standing.

"Try me" he says Becca stops in place turning back to him.

"I'm pathetic and useless" she says eventually.

"Says whom?" he asks.

"Everyone in the school, everyone knows about what happened with me, Stark and you"

"What happened with Stark?" Aurox asked he remembered what he'd done.

"Pretty much the same as what happened with you, Zoey stopped it" she said looking down at her feet she didn't seem like the rude, desperate girl he'd known her as, she'd changed.

"You only wanted to be with us to be popular" he realised out loud she laughed but it was absent joy.

"Stupid right?"

"Yes but understandable"

"I wish the rest of the school saw it your way"

"They might still" she shook her head.

"It doesn't matter anyway" she says walking away, Aurox watched her, she didn't have any darkness in her though sadness clogged her pores as thick as darkness, worried and unsure why he felt so he silently followed her.

Aurox followed her all the way to a deserted part of town; she'd climbed through an old fence into a restricted area, though she paid no heed to the sign. Aurox still followed keeping his distance, Becca climbed up on a ledge Aurox saw there was nothing in front of her but a very long drop into water and rocks, it was a dam she stood on and suddenly Aurox knew what she was about to do and ran as fast as he could to her, grabbing the back of her shirt and yanking her off the ledge.

"What do you think you are doing?!" he yelled at her.

"What am I doing? What are you doing? Did you follow me?" Becca demands.

"Yes and good thing I did too, how do you think killing yourself will help?!" Aurox yells Becca can't answer she puts her head in her hands and starts crying. Aurox shakes his head to clear the unexplainable anger and fear he'd felt seeing her on the ledge, he pulled a tissue out of his pocket and gave it to her, she took it.

"You still have a very long life ahead of you Becca, don't throw it away because of two men who were influenced by evil we weren't worth it" he says Becca is shaking from tears that stream down her face Aurox shrugs off his jacket and puts it around her shoulders.

"I don't have a single friend at the House of Night, my family hates what I've become, my human friends abandoned me and I've been nothing but used since I got here, what point to life is there?" Becca asks struggling to keep from crying but managing to, Aurox looks at her with his unusual eyes calculating.

"You will find something to live for Becca because you are not dying" he says eventually.

"And how are you going to stop me?" she asks.

"Simple" he answers, in one movement he has her over his shoulder and is heading back to the House of Night with her, she pounds on his back, screams and shouts obscurities to no avail, Aurox had made up his mind, Becca wasn't dying today, he was going to make sure of it.

**So what do you think of chapter 1? Review and let me know! Chapter 2 is on the way! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay Chapter 2 time to see what Aurox's plan is. :) thanks to those who reviewed.**

Becca woke on a bed confused because she knew this wasn't her bed, she opened her eyes, she was right this wasn't her bed she was in a strange bed in what looked like a earth carved room with very little in it, oh and she was chained to the wall.

Becca pulled and rattled the chain as hard as she could but it was locked firmly around her right wrist, it had a good seven feet of length so she could comfortably sleep in or on the bed and reach the toilet in the small bathroom next to her. She couldn't believe it, Aurox had actually kidnapped her!

"Help!" she screamed at first there was no reply then Aurox walked into the room.

"Please don't scream, you'll wake the others and I don't want to have to explain this before I have to"

"Explain what? You've kidnapped me? Chained me to a wall in your room like a sex slave?!" Aurox winces.

"This is for your own good Becca"

"Letting me jump would have been for my own good"

"You really have given up all hope" Becca swallows looking away from his eyes that seem to look right into her soul.

"Hope implies Faith and to have faith you have to have something you believe in, I lost that when people turned their backs on me"

"I haven't" Aurox says Becca looks up.

"Really? Then you'll unlock my chain and trust me to behave?" she asks.

"No" he says bluntly she rolls her eyes sitting back on the bed, he was cleaver, it didn't matter she'd die one way or another if it meant sticking around a few days until he grew bored or lazy so be it.

"Why do you even care?" she asks.

"I don't know" he says turning around and leaving the room just as confused as Becca.

Aurox comes back about half an hour later with breakfast, Becca eats it since she's starving Aurox watches her as if she'd try to chock herself with the spoon. He takes the empty bowl away leaving her alone, Becca lies back on the bed arms folded.

"Aurox hey have you had break…" Zoey Redbird had been in the middle of a sentence entering Aurox's room when she spots Becca on the bed, chained.

"Zoey! Oh Zoey please help, Aurox has gone insane! He kidnapped me and chained me to the wall please help!" Becca quickly improvised adding a few tears, Zoey was stuck speechless for a few seconds then rushed to help, she found the key on the other side of the room and unlocked her.

Becca rubbed her wrist as Zoey franticly asked questions but Becca wasn't listening, she took off out of the room running, only to find her path blocked by Aurox who grabbed her wrists and forced her back into his room, not listening to Zoey as she asked what the hell was happening, Becca didn't go back into the chain quietly but Aurox was a lot stronger than her and she was trapped.

"She cannot leave" Aurox said to Zoey when he'd locked Becca in place.

"Why what's going on?" Zoey asked as more of her friends entered the room looking at the strange scene in front of them, Stark folded his arms.

"You better have a good reason for this Aurox"

"I do Becca is as you say on suicide watch"

"What?! Why?" Stevie Rae asks.

"I caught her trying to kill herself, this is the only way I could think of to stop her" Aurox says they all look to Becca who purposely keeps her eyes averted she didn't want pity.

"Is there anything we can do?" Shaunee asks eventually.

"I don't think so" Aurox says.

"Okay then we better get to school…bye Becca" Zoey says she doesn't answer. They all shuffle out leaving Becca with Aurox again, he sits in a chair on the other side of the room and they sit in tense silence.

**Review please! And be prepared for Chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to those who have reviewed, hope you enjoy what comes next. :)**

"You can't keep me here forever" Becca says to a silent Aurox.

"I'll get out again, convince one of those guys to free me and I'll escape" Aurox doesn't answer not even moving.

"You might as well just kill me yourself, it would save us both a lot of trouble" still Aurox doesn't move.

"I'm dead either way, is a life of imprisonment really living?"

"You're not dying" Aurox finally says.

"He speaks" Becca exclaims sarcastically.

"And how are you going to stop me?" she adds.

"I'm not sure yet but I will find something, maybe some reason for you to keep on living"

"That's impossible" Becca says.

"What about love?" he asks she looks up at him confused.

"Love? What do you mean love?"

"Is there no one you could love? Someone that you would live for?"

"No" she says simply.

"Could there be?" he asks warming to his own idea.

"I don't know" she says eventually he was confusing her.

"I will have to see about that" he decides she rolls her eyes.

"Keep dreaming Aurox. Why can't you just let me die in peace?"

"Because I believe you are worth saving, I only wish there was something you believed in" Becca doesn't answer looking away from him.

"How could you think that? You don't even know me"

"Maybe I don't need to" Aurox says Becca huffs a sigh going back to their silence.

They kept the silence between them until the nerd herd as they were known as returned.

"Hey Aurox, Becca" Zoey said coming in Stark at her side, Stevie Rae, Rephaim, Shaunee, Shaylin, Aphrodite and Darius just behind her, Becca wished she could disappear into nothing under their cautious glances as if she'd explode at a seconds notice.

"Everything okay in here?" Stevie Rae asks.

"Oh for shit sake has she tried to off herself again or not?" Aphrodite asks, tack was not Aphrodite's strong point.

"No" Aurox tells her bluntly Aphrodite shrugs one delicate shoulder at the looks her friends where giving her.

"Okay then what is the plan then?" Zoey asks looking over to Becca.

"What would you suggest?' Aurox asks Zoey shakes her head.

"I don't know Aurox, talk to her?" Zoey says.

"About what?" Aurox and Becca ask together.

"I don't know anything, why it is you've given up" Zoey suggests.

"Been there done that" Becca says.

"Alright do you mind leaving?"

"No we'll go" Zoey says shuffling her friends out.

"You know no matter what you think Becca, Nyx hasn't abandoned you" Aurox says Becca looks up at him.

"How do you know?"

"She made you a fledgling didn't she? You haven't died"

"Yet" Aurox shakes his head letting out a frustrated noise.

"You are impossible" he growls the faint shadow of the bull with in him showing in his eyes but it leaves just as soon as she sees it.

"I'm a lost cause Aurox just let me go"

"No Becca I don't accept that"

"What do you plan to achieve by this? What do you gain from saving me?"

"Nothing" he says.

"Then why are you doing this?!" she yells.

"I don't know! Nyx! I don't know Becca!" he shouts she goes quiet as he collapses back in his chair head in his hands

"So you're saving me but you don't know why and I'm trying to die because I have nothing left what a pair we make" Aurox makes an amused snort noise.

"Yeah" he agrees Becca swallows she'd never had anyone care enough about her to save her life and he for some reason even he doesn't know was keeping her alive, Becca lies back against the head board of the bed with a sigh, no longer sure about…anything.

**So they're both confused about everything at the moment, stay tuned for the next chapter, Review Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay next chapter :) thanks to those who reviewed.**

Becca woke with a start still in her prison, Aurox was asleep in the chair he'd been sitting on, Becca looked around, the key for the chain was on the other side of the room, there was no way she could reach it, she stood up entering the bathroom, she got on the ground and looked carefully behind the vanity of all the luck there was a hair pin, she just managed to grab it she turned around on the ground and begun tying to unlock the chain.

They made this look a lot easier on TV; it took two hours before it finally clicked open and Becca creeped past Aurox and out into the afternoon sun. Becca just started walking with no real destination until she past the gate to the House of Night, she turned back and walked in up to her room, she had a long shower before coming out and crawling into her own bed no longer knowing what to do, she fell asleep.

It was the girl in the dorm next to her that woke her.

"Becca where were you yesterday?" she asked.

"Tied up, it doesn't matter I'm here now"

"Good, word is Thanatos is looking for you"

"Okay thanks" the girl nodded leaving, Becca changes and heads for Thanatos's office.

She knocked then walked in, Thanatos's office was filled with most of the nerd herd and Aurox who's head snapped to her the second she walked in.

"Becca" Thanatos said in a much calmer tone than anyone else would have.

"We were concerned about you" she continues.

"Well I'm fine thanks, if you don't mind I'm going to be late for my first class"

"I'm actually changing your first period to my class" Becca wanted to complain but she didn't she nodded and without looking to the others leaves.

Becca sat by herself at back corner of the class room as the other students came in, the bad red fledglings also flocked to the back and the good ones filled up the front, blue fledglings where actually out-numbered, only herself, Zoey, Shaunee and Erin who was with the bad red fledglings Aurox, Aphrodite and Rephaim where here too, Rephaim next to Stevie Rae, Aphrodite on her other side but Aurox surprised her sitting in the seat just in front of her.

The class actually wasn't that bad though Becca didn't contribute, she tried to escape by getting out the door first which was hard since she was furthest from it but Aurox caught her in the hall.

"Let go!" she hissed.

"I thought you killed yourself! I looked everyone for you" Becca couldn't help the chocking feeling she got, along with guilt, she turned to him.

"I wasn't sure what I was going to do and I just ended up here"

"So what are you planning now?"

"I don't know" she said honestly.

"You?" she asks.

"Keep you from doing something stupid" Becca smiles softly.

"It's your choice I guess"

"Yes it is" he agrees he lets Becca's arm go and Becca leaves not even sure if she was going in the right direction for her next class.

Aurox couldn't focus on anything all day though no one noticed since staring at one thing for a long time was not new, fledglings, warriors even some teachers tended to avoid him out of fear no matter what side he choice, like Rephaim they would always fear him.

He only had first period with Becca so he didn't see her until lunch, she was sitting by herself in a corner table he thought about sitting with her just so she could have company but he didn't he went for his usual table with Zo and the others, he sat on one side of Zoey while Stark sat on the other.

"Do you think she's okay?" Zoey asks him.

"No"

"Do you think we can help her?" Zoey asks.

"She won't in a group but I hope I can help her" Zoey smiles.

"I know you can"

"I hope so" Aurox says softly.

**Ohh! :) tell me what you think and get ready for the next chapter up soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**If Aurox and Becca think that all that is confusing just wait until what comes next! :)**

Becca watched from the shadows as the people who lived in the tunnels climbed into their bus and drove off, Becca returns to her room having just closed her door when she saw moonlight hair.

"Aurox what are you doing here I just saw your bus drive off?!" Becca was so surprised she had trouble saying the words.

"Look I'm not killing myself today so you can go on home" Aurox doesn't respond.

"I know your trying to be a hero and whatever and thanks but I don't need saving" Aurox is still as a statue his moonlight eyes on her.

"And I know what you're going to say yes I do and I'm a danger to myself but it really isn't any of your business so…"

"I'm making it my business" Aurox says Becca closes her eyes

"Just leave me alone Aurox" when she says his name she opens her eyes to find him a foot from her

"I can't"

"Why?"

"I don't what you to die" he says.

"Why do you care?!"

"I don't know Becca! I don't know, you've done something to me, you've messed up my brain, all I can think about is making sure you are alright, you have no clue how close to losing it I came when I found you gone!" Becca swallows she'd only ever seen a shadow of the bull creature within him, she didn't want to see it fully formed

"What is this?"

"What is what?" Aurox asks

"This, us, you, me what is this?"

"I don't know" Aurox says.

"You love those three words don't you?" Becca says angrily turning away.

"Becca wait" Aurox says catching her hand.

"I don't understand what's going on; all I know is that I am going to save you from everything including yourself"

"You can't" she says.

"Watch me" Becca rolls her eyes with a sigh.

"You can't protect me"

"It was what I was created for, I think I'll manage" Becca can't help but let a laugh escape her, the last thing she expected to get from Aurox.

"You'd better go home" she says eventually.

"Haven't you been listening? I'm protecting you from yourself I'm not going anywhere"

"You can't stay here, in my room" Becca protests.

"You were in mine" he points out.

"So like before but without the chain"

"I guess so" he agrees Becca smiles.

"Like old times then" she says.

Aurox watched Becca sleep, this feeling he's had to protect her had turned into an obsession so much so he had to rethink everything he knew just to try to understand it; he broke it down in his head. One he loved Zo and wanted her to be happy, two he cared for Becca and didn't want her to die, three she'd turned into an obsession and had brought to the surface some emotion he couldn't describe and doubted as Neferet's Vessel was supposed to be possible.

Becca stirred in her sleep but didn't wake, Aurox half hoped he was wrong about his feelings the other half roared in triumph that a creature such as he could possibly…

No he stopped the thought before it could be fully formed. Becca opened her eyes meeting his across the room, his eyes where easy to see in the dark the sun what blocked out by dark curtains and his eyes almost glowed, they didn't speak but kept eye contact across the room, both wishing they could read the others thoughts to help with the confusion until both landed at one conclusion.

Could it be?

Could a suicidal blue fledgling and human reincarnate creature, be in love…?

**Wow this is addictive, next chapter coming up soon, Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 here now, thank you to reviewers, Welcome to Becrox! Ha-ha**

Becca shivered with the cold of the night, she didn't usually feel it but it was that cold she most defiantly could. No matter how hard she tried her thoughts kept drifting back to Aurox, they had stared at each other for ages last day until she drifted off to sleep.

He was there when she woke, they sat together for breakfast and walked to first period together and sat next to each other, which wasn't failed to be noticed by everyone in the room, but no one said anything, the good guys because they didn't want to upset Becca, the bad guys because they didn't want to piss off Aurox, they'd all seen what he could do.

Aurox got Becca to sit with him and the others during lunch, it was quiet at first but then they all started talking and by the end they were laughing like old friends and Becca felt so much better, she hadn't realised how much she'd been missing having friends.

They said good bye to the others when all but Aurox went back to the Deport Tunnels, he was staying with her again and Becca couldn't help but feel special because of that. After dinner they didn't go straight to bed they walked outside for a while, Becca had shivered from the cold Aurox gave her his jacket like he did at the dam a few days ago and Becca felt warm and secure in its stitching.

Aurox had held her hand, Becca remembered the night she had tasted Aurox's blood she knew he was different he'd been made less than a month ago and a humans soul was put in him, Heath Luck formerly imprinted with Zoey, Heath's soul is what gave Aurox his humanity, his compassion, what gave him the ability to care for her .

Aurox leaned down slightly they were of similar height though he was an inch or so taller, he kissed her cautiously at first as if he had never kissed someone before, Becca realised he probably hadn't, Becca responded, not in the desperate slut way she did last time but like him, like being kissed for real for the first time and it was amazing.

Aurox pulled back to look at her, Becca looked back not quiet believing that had happened, Aurox without a word disappeared, leaving Becca where she was now, in the cold night, still wearing his jacket and feeling so many emotions her brain was a confused mush.

Becca returned to her room still wearing his jacket, crawling into bed and closing her eyes his scent all around her and the feel of his lips still on hers.

Aurox ran, he couldn't believe that, let alone that he had just kissed Becca, he didn't know what had come over him, he'd wanted to do it and suddenly he was and she'd responded, he'd felt it. Being the coward he was he ran and he was still running, how could one girl mess him up so much? Aurox stopped running but kept walking, all through the day people and cars passed him but he didn't acknowledge any of it, he just kept walking without purpose until he found himself at sunset exactly where he had been trying to escape from, the House of Night.

Aurox rubbed his eyes he wasn't tired, he didn't get tired, he didn't need to sleep he did mostly because it was relaxing. The bus from the Deport Tunnels arrived right where he was a little while later, they all filed out and he followed them to their first class.

But Becca didn't show for first period, he figured she either slept in or blew it off, he couldn't blame her he'd thought about it too until Damien had drew him into a conversation that neither he or Rephaim could quiet understand, they'd both looked at each other and laughed understanding each other perfectly, if only he could have that with Becca, he'd be so happy…they both would be.

**For those who didn't get it like I sometimes don't Becrox is Becca X Aurox :) totally just made that up but now I want it to happen! Wonder if the Casts read fanfictions :? Next chapter up soon Review Please! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm loving this Becrox, which is pronounced (BECK-ROCKS) Anyway chapter…7? Yes! Here we go :D**

Aurox didn't see Becca at lunch either, by then he was a little worried but he promised himself he'd find her after lessons were over.

Becca was actually hiding out in her room to chicken to face him, even though she knew she didn't have any other class than first period with him, she was still too nervous that she might see him in the hall so she stayed in her room listening to music and catching up on homework she hadn't done.

It was after classes were over that she got up the nerve to walk out of her room, she knew he'd come and see her anyway so she figured she better see him first, she wanted to tell him how she felt which for her wasn't easy, she'd lost a lot and trust was a hard thing to give to people but she trusted Aurox and…and she loved him.

Aurox walked with the others to their bus.

"You coming with us?" Zoey asked Aurox.

"No I need to find Becca"

"You love her don't you?" Zoey says Aurox looks to her not able to answer.

"It's okay if you do Aurox it proves your human"

"I'm not human I'm…a beast" Zoey smiles.

"Has that beauty tamed the beast?" she asks Aurox smiles a little.

"Perhaps" he admits Zoey nods her head.

"I loved Heath but you are your own person Aurox and you need to follow your heart" Aurox nods.

"I love you Zo always have as Heath and Aurox and always will" Aurox kisses Zoey's cheek and watches her get on the bus with her warrior and guardian Stark, now it was his turn to find his woman.

"_I love you Zo always have as Heath and Aurox and always will"_ Becca froze at these words, her heart suddenly as heavy as bowling ball which fell into her stomach, Becca watched Aurox kiss Zoey on the cheek and that was all she could watch, Becca turned and ran taking off his jacket throwing it to the ground and running, running as fast as she can, tears blinding her as she cried and her heart broke.

They say it's darkest before the dawn and that was true the hours before dawn is the darkest and that was the hour Becca was in Becca ran and ran and ran she knew what she had to do there was no other choice she couldn't live like this it felt like her mended body had just been broken all over again and it hurt so much she just couldn't take it she looked up the hill that she'd have to climb to get to the top of the dam and she started her hike.

Aurox found his jacket on the ground which he thought was unusual he'd given it to Becca to keep warm last night it was still warm from body heat Aurox looked around she wasn't here he ran up to her room nothing more afraid then ever he sprinted to the deport tunnels and burst inside they were all there just outside talking to Kalona the swords master

"Becca's missing I need you to help me find her please!" where his first words to them Zoey took over instantly.

"How long?"

"Twenty Minutes" Aurox says instantly.

"Kalona can you fly over Tulsa there's no way she could have gotten too far and she doesn't have a car"

"She doesn't need one" Aurox growls.

"Aurox calm down we will find her Kalona go!" Zoey says he nods launching into the sky.

"What can we do?" Stevie Rae asks.

"Nothing it will be dawn in fifteen minutes" Damien says.

"Red fledglings and vampire and Rephaim stay here the rest of us need to split up cover more ground" Zoey says just then her phone buzzes she answers it.

"Hello?" she says.

"_I found her she's walking up a hill to the top of a dam" _Kalona's voice comes through the speakers.

"He still has my phone" Shaunee explains when Rephaim gets a confused expression on how he could have called Aurox nods and doesn't waste any more time turning to run.

"Aurox no, here!" Zoey calls she throws something to him he catches it, car keys to her bug Aurox goes for her car gets in and speeds down the street, the speed limit be damned.

**Stay tuned for the final chapter of Could It Be available once completed which should be soon :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here it is, the final chapter to Could It Be, hope you like it thanks to all who reviewed :)**

Aurox drove right through the old fence and up the hill getting out atop the dam, he saw her and sprinted for her, she was standing on the ledge looking out to the horizon, as the first peak of sun touches the world.

"Becca No!" he yells she looks to him then away again.

"I have nothing to say to you"

"What brought this on, I thought you were happy?!" he says desperately inching closer to her.

"Happy? Happy! I f*#'n loved you!" she screams at him.

"As I do you Becca so what's wrong?!"

"What's wrong? You love Zoey! That's what's wrong I heard you tell her you have and always will love her, now get lost you're not stopping me this time"

"Becca yes I said that but I love Zoey as a friend only, that's all we ever can be, because wether I wanted to or not I fell in love with you! You Becca! I didn't think a monster like me could truly love but I can and I am" he tells her.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Becca asks tears falling down her face.

"Have a little faith and your heart will tell you the rest" he says holding out his hand Becca takes a deep breath looking out to the sun which was rising quickly then back to Aurox and his outstretched hand.

"You love me?" she asks.

"With all my heart" he swears, more tears fall past her cheeks and she takes a haggard intake of air.

"So do I" she admits Aurox smiles as does Becca, she takes his hand and he pulls her down from the ledge handing her a tissue, she giggles wiping her face before Aurox pulls her closer and kisses her passionately, both of them bathed in the suns light.

It's been a few days since then, the whole school knows Aurox and Becca are dating they both live in the Deport Tunnels with the others together sharing Aurox's room as one.

The only one person who doesn't seem as interested as everybody else was Aphrodite who wouldn't even listen to the story being told, too busy cooing over her cat Maleficent, the cat from hell as Becca called it the first time she saw it, luckily only Darius heard and not Aphrodite who was too busy snogging her warrior.

Becca and Aurox stood out in the Gardens of the House of Night under the light of the crescent moon.

"There's going to be trouble, danger Neferet's still out there and the White Bull" Becca says.

"I know but whatever happens we'll have each other, our friends and love"

"Always love" Becca agrees wrapping her arms around Aurox's neck and kissing him and under the moons light, he kissed her back.

**I really enjoyed writing this story, it took thirteen hours to write all the chapters which I wrote in between four hours of sleep a double of practical art a twenty five minute recess break a fifty minute English lesson and a fifty minute Drama lesson, another hour of doing errands took me away from the computer and the first hour where I was getting ready for school so in and around other things I had less than 7 hours and twenty minutes to do this. Check out my other stories for more House of Night fun!**


End file.
